


A King and His Servant

by GodotGuy



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dirty Names, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dungeon, Face-Fucking, Gags, Large Cock, M/M, Pissplay and Fisting in the second chapter, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safewords, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodotGuy/pseuds/GodotGuy
Summary: A king and his servant have some fun.





	1. A King Submits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Caineghis/Giffca deserves some spicy smut, so I made this! I had a lot of fun writing it, so I think I might make a second chapter with Caineghis topping and Giffca submitting. Enjoy!

"Do you remember the safewords?"

"Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for continue."

"And if you can't speak?"

"Shake my head rapidly."

"Good. Let's begin."

\--

  
Footsteps echoed throughout the dungeon walls. Giffca had donned black trousers, complimenting his long hair and facial hair very well. He walked over to a cell, holding a man inside. He was blindfolded, and his hands were tied to the wall, as well as his ankles, holding him up, exposing his rear. The man had a ballgag in his mouth, muffling his moans as a large vibrator with thunder magic stored inside of it had been pushed into his ass, making a small noise as it vibrated gently.

"Evening, my king," Giffca said, opening the cell door and going over to Caineghis, "I hope you've been well." He pinched Caineghis' nipples, a moan coming out of the binded man as Giffca pinched him. "You are a gorgeous sight right now, my king." Giffca stroked his hard, leaking cock, a ring clasped tightly around the base and his large balls. Giffca stroked Caineghis' face with a finger, the man moaning from the vibrations of the vibrator inside him. "However," Giffca stated, taking the precum from Caineghis' cock, "I didn't order you to be leaking already."

A slap on his ass made Caineghis groan loudly, muffled with the gag in his mouth. Giffca slapped him again, making the lion king groan louder. "I think the king needs a punishment." Giffca growled, taking a button connected to the vibrator with a wire. He pressed down on it a few times, and Caineghis' muffled moans increased in volume as the intensity of the vibrator increased. A buzzing noise emanated as the vibrator moved rapidly inside Caineghis' ass, stretching his hole.

"Perfect, my king," Giffca spanked Caineghis again hard, a muffled yell coming out of him, "you have no clue about the things I want to do to you." Giffca took out the ballgag and blindfold, and set them aside as Caineghis moans reined supreme as his ass was stimulated with the vibrations. "Here's what I'm going to do, slut," Giffca ordered his king, a hand resting on his ass, "I'm going to spank you, and you're going to name how many times I do it. If you fail, the vibrator increases and everything goes back on. Can you do that, slut?" "Y-yes sir! I'll be good!" Caineghis replied, groaning from the vibrator." Giffca squeezed Caineghis' bottom. "Alright slut." He drew back his hand and delivered a powerful slap.

"One!" Caineghis yelled. Giffca spanked Caineghis again. "Two!" Another slap. "Three!" Caineghis voice got louder as Giffca's slaps got stronger. "SIX!" Caineghis screamed. Three more slaps were delivered. "NINE!" Giffca squeezed Caineghis' red ass, then slapped him again. "TEN!" Caineghis yelled, whimpering as Giffca squeezed his butt, red from Giffca's spanking. "That's it, that's a good slut." Giffca growled. He loosened the ropes that held Caineghis' legs in the air, and slowly lowered them to the ground one at a time. He loosened the ropes for Caineghis' hands and brought his head to his bulge. "Here's a reward for doing so good, pup." Giffca groaned, stuffing Caineghis' face with his growing bulge.

"Pleasure me, pup. Be a good slut for me." Giffca ordered the lion king as he pulled his trousers down and kicked them to the side. His large cock was half hard, and Caineghis licked the base before moving to the tip of Giffca's length and taking it into his mouth. Giffca grabbed his head and shoved him down, cock filling Caineghis' mouth as his nose brushed against Giffca's messy dark pubes. He inhaled, breathing in the smell of the jungle and Giffca's sweat. "That's a good pup." Giffca groaned, moving Caineghis halfway off his length and shoving him back down.

"You'll let me use your mouth, won't you slut?" Giffca growled, and pulled Caineghis off, a hand gripping his hair roughly. "I am yours, sir! Please use me, sir!" Giffca smirked, and he began fucking Caineghis' mouth, shoving his head down in time with the bucks of his hips. Shortly after Giffca had gotten fully hard, and he took his cock out of Caineghis' mouth and slapped it across his face. He then stuffed his mouth with his cock, fucking him harder and faster, his huge balls slapping against his king's chin.

Giffca groaned as his king took his cock so well, enjoying the rough treatment. He choked Caineghis a few times, letting him sit on his cock for a few moments before pulling him off and starting a rough pace again, fucking his mouth without abandon. Giffca felt it approaching, and he stopped his thrusting and took Caineghis off his mouth. "Not yet. I'm not going to cum yet." He stroked Caineghis' face passionately, and pulled him into a kiss, moving his tongue into his mouth as their kiss got sloppy.

"Well, pup," Giffca pulled away, before tightening the ropes for Caineghis' hands, "I think it's time you get another reward." Caineghis arms were stretched by the ropes again, and Giffca tightened the ropes for his ankles, pulling him into the air again. Caineghis' thick legs were spread wide, his ass presenting itself again, the vibrator stimulating him rapidly. "You want my cock, pup?" Giffca squeezed Caineghis' ass, a loud moan coming out of him from how red and raw it was. "You want to be fucked by your servant?" "Yes sir! Please!" Caineghis whimpered. Giffca squeezed him again.

"Beg."

"Please!" Another squeeze to his ass.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me, sir!" Giffca spanked him, and Caineghis yelled.

"What was that again? I almost heard it." Giffca teased him, grasping the vibrator. "Fuck me! Fuck me sir! Please!" Caineghis begged and yelled, whimpering as the vibrator buzzed in his ass. Giffca pulled it out slowly, and set it aside as he grabbed the blindfold and gag. "You want the blindfold or the gag, slut?" Caineghis paused for a moment. "The gag, sir. Please." Giffca tossed the blindfold to the side. "Open up, slut." Giffca ordered him, and Caineghis opened wide as Giffca fastened the ballgag around his mouth, securing it in place.

Giffca teased Caineghis' gaping hole with a finger, before lining his large cock with his hole. "Here's your final reward, slut." He grunted, and he shoved his cock into Caineghis' wide hole hard. Caineghis' muffled voice moaned as Giffca sank to the base, his huge balls resting against skin. Giffca pulled out halfway before slamming in hard, his king groaning as Giffca did this a few more times, stretching his hole wider than the vibrator.

"We're only just getting started." Giffca growled, and his strong hands grabbed his king's hips before Giffca pulled out and slammed into Caineghis hard, beginning a rough pace as he fucked him hard. Giffca pulled Caineghis' hips towards him as he thrusted into him wildly. Grunts and groans emanated from the two strong men as Giffca fucked Caineghis so hard the sound of his balls slapping against his king echoed throughout the cell.

"You love being a whore, King Caineghis?" Giffca growled, pinching his king's nipples and watching him moan against the gag, "you love being fucked by your servant?" Giffca heard Caineghis' muffled voice say "yes" a few times, and he bucked his hips even harder. "Imagine if the public found out their king was a cock hungry whore for his servant. Wouldn't you like that, slut?" Giffca slapped Caineghis' ass, the binded man yelling and moaning "yes".

"Hmph. Figures." Giffca groaned, and he grabbed Caineghis' hips and put all his strength into fucking his king without abandon. He thrusted harder and faster into Caineghis, his king moaning for him and grunting at his servant's powerful thrusts. Giffca knew he would cum soon, and so he lowered his speed to fuck Caineghis harder, running after his orgasm. He loved watching Caineghis' muffled voice moan at his thrusts and fucking him so good.

"Fuck! Damn, pup!" Giffca moaned, thrusts getting more wild. "You want my cum, pup? Want me to breed your ass and fill you to the brim?" Caineghis nodded rapidly, and Giffca heard him moan "yes" several times. Giffca fucked Caineghis harder, thrusts losing more speed as he got closer. "Shit! Fuck! FUCK!" Giffca growled and yelled, and he slammed into his king one last mighty time before exploding. Warm seed filled Caineghis up, and Giffca fucked him way more gently, milking his orgasm. Giffca filled Caineghis up to the brim, cum spilling out of his ass. He kept thrusting gently into his king, seed spilling out as his orgasm lasted several minutes.

After a few minutes, Giffca finished spilling his seed, and he pulled out of Caineghis', his hole wrecked and leaking cum immediately. Giffca took off the cock ring on Caineghis' leaking cock, and he stroked him rapidly. "Do you want to cum, pup?" Giffca groaned, taking the ballgag off. "Yes sir! I want to cum!" Caineghis whimpered. Giffca moved his hand faster. "Cum for me, my king. Show your servant how much you want me." Giffca ordered, and Caineghis yelled and moaned as he came, spilling seed onto Giffca's fist, on his toned abs, his pecs and his chin, marking him in white.

Giffca milked his king's cock, cum landing all over Caineghis' body. Caineghis finished quicker than Giffca, and Giffca took some seed on his fingers and brought it to Caineghis' lips. "Lick." He ordered, and Caineghis opened his mouth and his tongue cleaned off Giffca's hand, tasting his cum and sucking on Giffca's fingers. "Good boy." Giffca groaned, loosening the ropes and bringing Caineghis onto his knees. Semen dribbled out of his ass and between his legs as Giffca gave him a kiss, untying Caineghis and rubbing his wrists and ankles to get blood moving.

"Stay there." Giffca said, grabbing a bucket of water and a towel to clean off his husband. He dried off Caineghis' body, cleaning off the cum and sweat. He dabbed his king's chin, and cleaned the cum off his cock. Giffca cleaned his own length, and got the sweat off his body too. He put them back and got the stash of clothes he set to the sight. "How was that? Did you enjoy it?" Giffca asked. "I loved it. You are so good to me." Caineghis replied, the two men kissing passionately. "If you can walk after that, we should be able to get to our room without a problem." Caineghis chuckled. "I might have difficulty. But we can make it there."

They put on their clothes and walked quietly to their room. Giffca set Caineghis into their bed, and joined him. "Thank you, Giffca." Caineghis murmured, cuddling him. "Anything for you, my love." Giffca whispered to him, kissing his cheek. "I love you." Caineghis told him. Giffca kissed him again. "I love you too."


	2. A Servant Submits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piss kink and fisting in this chapter, so if y'all are a fan of that then I hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun with this one and now I must Sleep cause it's late lol

"You're sure you want to do this today?"

"Yes, I'm certain."

"Very well, I trust you. You know what to do if you change your mind?"

"Yes."

"Good, love. I'll prepare everything."

\--

The king's footsteps were heard throughout the dungeon halls. He made his way to a cell, holding a binded man. The king's servant was naked and sitting on his knees, his hands bound tightly behind his back and ropes tied around his chest, giving emphasis on his large pectorals. His servant was gagged with a large dildo, held in place by a strap. A blindfold was wrapped around his eyes, preventing sight.

"Hello, servant." Caineghis said, opening the cell up to greet Giffca. Giffca's moans were muffled by the dildo, the binded man huffing as a large vibrator stretched his hole, buzzing loudly. His shoulder length hair was pulled into a ponytail, showing off his broad shoulders. "You have been very naughty lately. As king, I am here to carry out your punishment." Caineghis stripped out of his golden nightrobes.

"Mmmmf!" Giffca's moaning got louder as Caineghis pressed a button connected to the vibrator, putting it to the highest intensity. Giffca's ass was being stimulated fast enough it looked like a blur to the lion king. The binded man moved against the vibrator, trying to get it further into his ass to get himself off, moaning and whimpering.

"Already so needy, pup." Caineghis guided Giffca's body to the ground, sticking his ass up into the air and watching Giffca groan as the vibrator fucked his ass. Caineghis enjoyed the view for a few minutes, watching his servant whimper, then he finally turned off the vibrator and gently pulled it out of Giffca's gaping hole. "So eager today," Caineghis stated, sucking on a finger and pushing it inside Giffca's ass, "I bet you want my cock badly, eh pup?"

A muffled "yes" could be heard as Giffca nodded his head, moaning as Caineghis played with his hole. "Patience, slut," Caineghis smacked Giffca's ass with his free hand, thrusting his finger faster into Giffca and soon adding a second digit, "your punishment is going to be very long." The lion king thrusted his fingers quicker into his servant, and pulled them out to guide Giffca to another position.

Caineghis pulled Giffca onto his back, and spread his legs wide open. He pushed his fingers back into his servant's gaping hole, adding a third finger shortly after and fucking him quicker. He sunk his fourth finger into his servant, moving his fingers in and out of Giffca's ass, watching the binded man's large cock stiffen and grow to full length.

After a few minutes of thrusting with his fingers, Caineghis then added his thumb into Giffca's wide hole, fisting his servant and thrusting slowly. Giffca groaned as his king spread his hole wider than the vibrator. Caineghis stroked Giffca's cock gently with his other hand as he fucked Giffca gently, groaning softly at the sensation.

"Come on, pet," Caineghis growled, pulling off the blindfold and dildo out of Giffca's mouth, "I think it's time for something, wouldn't you say?" "Yes sir!" Giffca moaned, and shortly after warm piss flowed out of Giffca's cock. Giffca moaned as he coated his body, moaning softly as Caineghis thrusted his fingers gently into him. Caineghis stroked Giffca's cock lightly, marking his chest and abs with piss.

"That's it. That's a good pup." Caineghis praised Giffca, stroking the last few drops of piss out of his cock and thrusting his fist faster into Giffca now. The binded lion moaned as he was stretched by Caineghis' fingers fucking him in rapid motions. Caineghis soon pulled his fingers out of Giffca's hole, and he maneuvered the man back onto his knees. Giffca stared into his king's eyes as Caineghis slapped Giffca's cheek with his cock, almost harder than diamonds.

"You've been a good servant, slut. You ready for your present?" Caineghis teased Giffca's lips with his huge dick, his other hand gripping his hair firmly. "Yes sir! Please sir!" Giffca moaned. "Open up, pet." Caineghis ordered, and his servant closed his eyes and opened wide as Caineghis aimed his large cock at his face, warm piss messing up his beard and filling his mouth and throat. Giffca let Caineghis dominate him, submitting to his king and drinking every drop that filled his mouth. Caineghis smirked as he marked Giffca, piss flowing down onto Giffca's body.

Finishing marking his servant, Giffca swallowed the rest in his mouth as Caineghis shoved his large cock into Giffca's mouth. "Gods, pet. You feel so good." Caineghis growled as he shoved Giffca's head on and off his cock. Giffca's hair was pulled as Caineghis bucked his hips in time with shoving Giffca down his cock. He continued fucking his servant's mouth, groaning passionately as he used Giffca for pleasure. He pulled Giffca off his cock and stuffed his face with his huge balls, Giffca inhaling the musky scent as he serviced his king thoroughly. He licked Caineghis' balls and took them into his mouth, sucking eagerly on each one.

"Good job, slut. Suck on them nice and good." Caineghis groaned, stroking his dick as Giffca continued to please his king. Giffca spent several more minutes sucking on Caineghis' balls until they were dripping with spit, and Caineghis stopped. "Well done, pet. You're closer to your final punishment." Caineghis moved Giffca down to the ground, sticking his thick ass into the air as he teased his gaping hole. "Look at this ass." Caineghis smacked Giffca, the binded man yelping. He did a long stripe with his tongue on Giffca's hole. "Tastes delicious, pup."

Giffca moaned as Caineghis licked his ass again, stimulating him good. Caineghis pressed his tongue into Giffca, fucking him rapidly as he squeezed his ass cheeks. "Thank you sir!" Giffca groaned, Caineghis playing with his ass as he rimmed him hungrily. A smack on his ass made him grunt. "Don't thank me yet, slut." Caineghis growled, eating his ass for another minute and slicking up his hard cock with his spit.

He grabbed the blindfold and the ballgag to put them back onto his servant. "What do you want me to do, pup? What do you want your final reward to be?" Caineghis asked, putting the blindfold back onto Giffca's head. "Please fuck me, sir!" Giffca begged. Caineghis smacked his ass. "One more time, slut." He ordered, and Giffca whimpered as Caineghis teased his hole with his huge length.

"Please fuck me, my king!" Giffca whimpered and begged. "Good boy. Open." Caineghis ordered, slipping the dildo into Giffca's mouth and locking it in place. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, whore." Caineghis whispered into Giffca's ear, nipping it. He then shoved his cock into Giffca hard, the binded man huffing as Caineghis pulled out and slammed back in immediately. He thrusted hard a few times, and then he started a brutal pace. Caineghis gripped Giffca's hips tightly, shoving his dick rapidly into his ass hard enough to make him move.

"You like it when your king fucks you?" Caineghis growled, fucking Giffca wildly, "you like it when you're a whore?" Giffca could only moan and try to say yes against the gag in his mouth. "You dirty fucking slut." Caineghis grunted, slapping his ass and thrusting brutally into his servant. Giffca's prostrate was struck rapidly by Caineghis' big cock, the man moaning as his king used his hole. Caineghis grunted as he fucked Giffca harder, the binded man leaking precum.

"Already leaking, slut?" Caineghis groaned, thrusting rapidly into Giffca. "I'm going to make you cum for me." Caineghis leaned down, pressing his body against Giffca's. Giffca's muffled moans got louder as Caineghis' big cock hit all the right spots in his ass. Caineghis resumed his brutal fucking, his large balls slapping loudly against Giffca's ass. He loved hearing his servant's muffled moaning, and he continued fucking him hard and fast.

"Damn, pup!" Caineghis moaned, "I'm going to cum soon!" Giffca moaned as his cock leaked onto the floor, close to cumming from being fucked by Caineghis' big length. Caineghis' thrusts lost speed as he grew closer, fucking his servant with harder thrusts as moans grew louder and the sounds of skin slapping skin increased. Caineghis heard Giffca's muffled voice say something along the lines of "I'm going to cum!", and he smacked his ass and jerked him off rapidly.

"Oh fuck! _Fuck_! Gonna breed you, boy!" Caineghis growled huskily as Giffca moaned. He fucked Giffca harder, and with one last mighty thrust, he groaned, emptying his balls into Giffca's ass as the binded man spilt his seed onto his abs and the floor. "That's it, boy. Cum for me, cum for your king." Caineghis' thrusts were still hard as he dumped his cum into Giffca, filling his servant's ass to the brim with some spilling out. He stroked Giffca rapidly, milking his cock until he finished. After several minutes, Caineghis finished pouring laguz cum into Giffca, thrusting gently into him and pulling out with a pop.

Warm semen dribbled out immediately onto Giffca's balls and thighs, and Caineghis licked it off and took off the blindfold and dildo from Giffca's face. He gently pulled Giffca up and untied his bindings. Giffca rubbed his wrists and his king pulled him in for a kiss. It was passionate, their tongues dancing with each other as Caineghis undid the ropes on Giffca's chest. He went to get the buckets of water, and soap and cloths to clean off his husband.

"How are you doing?" Caineghis checked in on Giffca, wiping off the piss and cum off Giffca's body and face, using soap to clean off the stench of sex. "Never better, love. You were fantastic." Giffca replied, cleaning the sweat off of Caineghis' body and his cock. "Thank you! I can prepare a bath if you'd like." Caineghis asked politely. "That would be lovely." Giffca replied, kissing his husband's cheek and finishing cleaning him off, Caineghis finishing as well.

The two walked to the bathhouse, robes slipped on as they walked to clean off and spend time together. Soft groans emanated as they stepped into their bath, hands woven together as Giffca rested his head on Caineghis' shoulder. About a half hour later, they finished and headed back to their room. They cuddled in bed, snuggling together as they fell asleep, hand in hand.


End file.
